Home at Last
by Cat face
Summary: An AU fic, what if Osamu hadn't died... Osamu+Jun and slight Kensuke
1. Prologue

Home at Last

Prologue: 

She didn't quite know exactly what he was pulling her into, or whether she really wanted to be pulled into it. But the way he smiled at her, his eyes shining like beacons in his head, his glasses slightly askew. He held out his hand and she took it, for no other reason except he wanted her to.

There were several things on her mind at that moment as the computer screen flared and his hand engulfed hers. Admittedly they weren't all focused on Daisuke, as they should have been. She was selfish by nature and even when his life hung in the balance she could spare a thought for herself. Of course naturally it would be obligatory for guilt to follow, but again she was selfish by nature and she knew for a fact he was too. It was a Motomiya thing.

Then again the thought wasn't just centered on her. Her partner also had precedence in her thought. How could he not? He was no Yamato Ishida but he liked her and that was fine enough. In fact it was more than fine enough, if there were any better way to win her heart she didn't want to know it. 

With a jolt and what sounded a lot like a scream from her partner they were landed so very ungracefully at their destination. The digiworld. She didn't want to open her eyes in fear of what she'd see and she was sprawled none too charmingly on top of him. After a moment of careful consideration she peeked open one eye then let the other follow.

As she imagined her face to be his was covered with a thick red blush and a smudge of dirt. He was smiling again, or he hadn't stopped, either way it was doing to her insides what Yamato had never accomplished. 

"Uhm, could you please get off?" He asked meekly the blush thickening until it reached his ears.

She felt her face grow hotter than it had previously been as she rolled off him and carefully climbed to her feet. He lay on the ground a moment longer, his eyes strangely glazed. When he finally stood up he nervously patted his pants as if removing imaginary dirt, his neck had gone red as well as the rest of his face. 

"I guess we'd better be off then." He said without looking at her. 

"Do you know where to go?" She asked in reply brushing the dirt off her tee-shirt. 

He glanced at her shyly, shrugged and started walking in the opposite direction. This was not the romantic vacation she had envisioned. It was then she realized just what they were in here for and another, guiltier blush spread across her cheeks. 

"Osamu!" She called after him, jogging slightly to catch up with him, "I'm sorry, where's Ken?"

"Why do you apologize?" He asked innocently letting his eyes lock onto hers and smiling that charming smile of his

            She couldn't help but smile back, it was infections and she was so vulnerable. Lost and confused as she was at the moment, he was the only stable- real- thing in her life. He took her hand in his and his eyes searched hers. She could feel her pulse quicken, was he going to kiss her? After a moment he let go again, the blush once again creeping up on his cheeks.

            "I'm sorry." He whispered and away he went.

            "Why do you apologize?" She asked jogging once again to catch up to him.

            He stopped again but this time only for a moment to wait for her. 

            "I've planted a tracking device on that little green digimon that follows my brother around," He pulled a small bleeping gadget out of his pocket, "We're in luck, it's close. I only hope it's with him at the moment or we'd be in trouble."

            Jun studied the gadget for a moment idly wondering why she hadn't heard it before. There were three bleeping dots on it, one green one (she surmised that was the digimon) and two red ones. Neither of them were moving. 

            "How can you tell how close we are?" She asked leaning in closer to Osamu. She was satisfied with the result, he stuttered for a moment before speaking.

            "Well… it's on a scale; every millimeter on the screen is equal to one kilometer."

            "How does that make us close?" She glanced at the screen once again; it suddenly looked a lot bigger than before and the dots looked a further apart.

            "Well consider yourself lucky it's only a scale of one millimeter, we could have landed a lot further apart than this." 

            "I suppose you're right, but you can't possibly mean to say we have to walk all that way?" She indicated with her finger on the screen to emphasize her point. Neither of the dots had moved yet and they were still walking, "That'd take days and who's to say it couldn't have moved by then?"

            "It won't take that long, you're over exaggerating, it's probably only a day's walk."

            "But it's getting darker every moment, I don't want to have to stay here over night, imagine what kind of creepy crawlies they have here." 

            Osamu looked like he was going to speak but thought better of it. Instead he sighed, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so their faces were only inches apart. Again her pulse quickened and the blush returned to her cheeks. Was he going to kiss her now?

            Without looking at her he said:

            "Jun you know you didn't have to come, and it's not too late to turn back. Understand this though; I'd walk to the ends of the earth for Ken."

            Simple, concise and to the point. Osamu had never really had a knack for conversation, or over exaggeration. Not that it really called for it at the moment. 

            "I'm not turning back Osamu my brother is out there somewhere too," She replied, scooping his hands up in hers, "We can do it together, right?"

            Osamu blushed again and wrestled his hands out of hers. He cleared his throat in an embarrassed manner and began walking again. 

            "So what do you suppose we do if Ken and Daisuke aren't with the green thing?" Jun asked in a conversational manner as they walked together

            "We'll keep it hostage, if Ken doesn't retrieve it we'll make it tell us where he is."

            "How do you suppose we do that?"

            "It shouldn't be too hard, a little bit of creative lying couldn't go astray."

            Jun nodded distractedly. She was already beginning to feel tired and they had been here no more than five minuets. Of course Osamu's presence made the walking that tiny bit better, unfortunately not better enough to make it enjoyable. She could see their shadows lengthening against the hard packed dirt they marched across. 

            She took this moment of silence to take in their surroundings. It was nothing but barren wasteland on every side of them, dotted now and again by large black obelisks. So this was the digiworld? Wasn't much to look at that was for sure, she didn't understand what the fuss was about. There weren't even any cute things here. The only point of merit she noticed was the sunset was strikingly beautiful. And Osamu looked striking against it.

            "Osamu, isn't the sunset pretty?"

            Like her Osamu hadn't noticed their surroundings either. He was too busy studying his bleeping gadget to take too much notice of anything else. Distractedly he removed his attention from the gadget to look at her.

            "Sorry?" he said innocently searching her eyes, she felt so vulnerable when he did that.

            "I said the sunset sure is pretty isn't it?" She said refusing to break eye contact with him.

            It took a moment for what she had said to sink in, when it did Osamu turned to look the other way. The sunset didn't seem to impress him that much; he grunted and once again returned his attention to the gadget. Jun sighed, so romantics weren't one of his good points she could get past that. He was cute and smart and he liked her, at least she hoped he did.

            They continued on a while longer in silence. The walking was becoming more and more tiresome each step she took. She didn't want to be here, even if it was for Daisuke. He could take care of himself, right? He wasn't a baby anymore. Well he tried not to be a baby. Who was she kidding; this was Daisuke she was talking about. If big sister Jun didn't come to his rescue what would he do? She wasn't fully aware of the power he possessed at the moment, and she didn't really care. She was older than him therefore she held the authority.

            "Jun?" Jun glanced over at Osamu, the sun had nearly disappeared and the twilight was quickly becoming much more beautiful than the sundown, "It's getting dark, I don't know if we should continue in the dark, it probably wouldn't be very wise. There are a lot of dangerous digimon that come out at night, maybe we should stop for now."

            "Best idea you've had all day Osamu." Jun agreed stopping and falling to the ground in an exhausted heap.

            "Oh b-but… I mean… do you really think its best we set up camp out here in the open, shouldn't we find some shelter should it start to rain?" Osamu argued straining his eyes to the horizon

            "Don't be silly, how often does it rain in the desert?" Jun replied studying him from her vantage point on the hard packed and vastly uncomfortable dirt.

            "Well… we would be open to predators like this; I think I can see some cliffs over there. It's not that far." Osamu point out across the horizon where Jun was sure it was just as barren and desolate as this. They would be walking all night in the wrong direction for no reason.

            "Osamu, sit down." Jun ordered and without another sound Osamu obliged, "We'll sleep in shifts, that is if you think there's really any reason to. I don't know about you but I haven't seen a digimon since we came here. In fact I've seem more digimon in the real world than I have here."

            Osamu blushed, stuttered then fell silent. She wanted to kiss him he looked so cute at the moment but she restrained herself. She didn't want to seem like she was coming onto him too strong. He had a lot of admirers that's for sure, but she wasn't sure he'd actually ever had a girlfriend. 

            "We're going to need a fire; it'll start to get cold now that the sun's gone." He stated simply standing up again, "I'll go look for fire wood, you stay here."

            Jun couldn't argue he really was a gentleman wasn't he? She sighed, picked up a nearby stick and started digging a hole in the dirt. She hoped he came back soon, she could still see his silhouette against the green twilight but each step he took further away from her she became more and more afraid that something would jump out and eat either him or her. He had also been right about it becoming cold once the sun set, as there were no trees or any foliage to keep the heat in it all escaped into the air once its source was gone. And she hadn't packed a jumper.

            Luckily for her Osamu returned not long after he had left carrying a bundle of faggots and something that looked very much like a mini computer. He dropped the sticks and carefully lowered himself onto the ground next to her. He studied the computer for a moment before looking up at her and asking:

            "You wouldn't by any chance have matches or anything would you?"

            Jun stood up and checked her pockets. She did have a lighter; she had taken it off Daisuke before he left. 

            "Here you go," She threw him the lighter, "That little punk thought it'd be cool to start smoking, or at least trying to. I showed him, he'll think twice about trying cigarettes again."

            Osamu glanced up at her, smiled crookedly, almost guiltily, then set to work making a fire. Jun didn't really have much knowledge in this area; she always left the piro-techniques up to Daisuke. Luckily it seemed Osamu had been camping often for in less than a few minuets they were settling down next to the happily crackling fire. 

            Once again Osamu pulled out the computer and started playing with it. Jun scooted over next to him and leant over to get a better look at the screen. It was hard to see in the dull light but it seemed to be an email.

            "Who's that for?" She asked leaning again closer

            "Daisuke," Osamu replied 

            "What?" Jun snatched the computer off him and turned so her back faced the fire. She could see the screen perfectly now, and, as Osamu had said, it was an email addressed to her brother.

            "'Dear Daisuke'," She read out loud, "'Stop being such a cry baby and get your butt back here. You won't survive more than a day in the digiworld without us, now grow a brain and come back. Love Miyako.' Sounds like something I'd say."

            "His friends aren't very nice," Osamu pointed out, "No wonder he didn't go back."

            "Ah they're just kids and Daisuke is the biggest cry baby when he doesn't get what he wants. He'll get over it though; once he gets bored he'll come back and my brother has the attention span of a fish."

            "Okay…" Osamu mumbled taking the computer off her and replacing it in her pocket, "I just hope the same can be said for Ken."

            Jun had to step lightly, this was very thin ice right here. She knew Osamu blamed himself for his brother's mistakes; something she thought was extremely foolish. If she could pull this off right she'd definitely be in the go. She gently took his hand in her own, it was so warm.

            "Osamu…" She whispered softly, he lifted his eyes to hers, brilliant.

            "Jun I… I just feel so helpless. I know its stupid to blame myself for Ken's fate, it's no ones fault really, but I feel so responsible. If I had just been a better brother maybe he would be where he is now."

            "Osamu you have to understand this before you can feel any better. Ken isn't a baby anymore, he has responsibilities and choices to make, ones that only he cam make. Somehow I think no matter what either of us do or could have done would have changed anything. They have their own lives and they can live it how they choose. That doesn't rule us completely out, we still have to look out for them, protect them. But Osamu, whatever you do, do not blame yourself for this, it was inevitable."  

            Osamu looked up at her with those eyes of his and smiled. He looked so incredibly cute in the firelight, but Jun barely noticed. What she had just said had triggered in her something she had never suspected. She felt guilty for letting Daisuke down. Now she knew what Osamu felt like. 

            Her words seemed to have the opposite effect on Osamu however; he smiled broader than he previously had his eyes glinting in the orange glow of the fire. 

            "Thank you Jun, you're so right," He squeezed her hand lightly before letting it go completely; "I'm hungry how about you?"

            Jun just sighed and leant up against Osamu for warmth. He seemed to take this as a no so he simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her fall asleep.

            When Jun awoke the next morning Osamu had fallen asleep too and she was using his stomach as a pillow. The fire had died a while ago but the morning sun gave enough warmth to sustain them both. 

            "So much for sleeping in shifts," She mumbled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

            Jun dully noticed her insides felt strange, but whether this was triggered by hunger or guilt she couldn't tell. Yes she remembered exactly what was making her heart feel so heavy; the feeling hadn't left her all night. She had even dreamt about Daisuke that night. She got the distinct feeling today wasn't going to be the best of days. 

            Osamu woke not long after she had; it was only too obvious what had woken him up. His little bleeping gadget was going crazy in his pocket and it looked a lot like it was vibrating. The instant Osamu had opened his eyes the gadget was out of his pocket and in his hands. The vibrating had stopped but it still bleeped wildly. 

            "They're coming." He whispered.

            "Who is?" Jun asked dumbly. She knew exactly who they were but the guilt was overpowering her and her brain never worked right this early in the morning (assuming, of course, time ran the same in the digiworld.) 

            Osamu didn't reply, instead he climbed to his feet and turned bravely to face the horizon. Jun followed suit, straining her eyes to catch a glimpse, anything, of her brother. It was clear Osamu had forgotten her speech from last night because his hands were shaking and Jun was almost sure she could see tears forming in his eyes.

            They didn't wait long before their prey arrived. Jun stomach growled and Osamu let out a snort of laughter. Whatever mirth they had taken from Jun's hunger instantly disappeared as their siblings appeared on the horizon led by two very small and cute digimon. 

            At first Jun couldn't see either of them properly but a gut instinct and Osamu's heavy breathing reassured her these people were the long sought after Ken and Daisuke. As they approached their digimon seemed to instantly grow bigger and meaner. If it weren't for that fact alone Jun wouldn't have been able to suppress a snort of laughter at her brothers attire. 

            Daisuke obviously wasn't as suited to the bad guy business as his partner. While Ken's dress wasn't exactly normal it was a lot more sensible than Daisukes. Ken wore a slightly baggy suit of grey and dark blue with a long blue and yellow cape that split up the middle. His hair was up and spiky, much like Osamu's, and his eyes were covered by a pair of thick dark glasses. His outfit was accompanied by a very broad smirk.

            Daisuke, on the other hand, was wearing a bowl hat almost exactly the same as the one Yamato's little brother wore, except black. And a basketball uniform. His eyes were also covered with dark glasses and a smirk identical to his accomplices completed the ridiculous outfit. 

            Jun glanced over at Osamu to see his reaction to the bizarre couple but he seemed to find no humor in their siblings ill fashion taste. A sweat had broken out on his forehead and his hands were shaking worse than before. He looked like he was about to explode, or run away screaming. 

            "Well, well, well if it isn't my extremely foolish genius brother. How did you get here Osamu dear?" Ken asked his voice laced with sarcasm.

            "Jun? What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked in more of an annoyed tone than anything. Almost as if she had just barged in on him and his little friends playing a game or something. Did he even take this serious at all?

            "Daisuke what do you think you're doing?" She asked, not at all impressed by his attitude. He was becoming an uncontrollable adolescent and he was only twelve years old, "Get that silly outfit off we're going home."

            "What do you mean by 'silly outfit?'" He demanded moving in closer, along with his very large and scary digimon, "I'm not going back Jun, there's no way you're going to make me. Not after the way they all treated me. Tell them they can go to hell."

            "What are you talking about Daisuke?" Jun said taking a few steps closer but not close enough to pose a threat, that digimon was very big and very scary, "Who am I telling to go to hell?" 

            "Don't play stupid with me Jun, I know they sent you, you and Osamu to try convince us to turn back. Well there's no way, get it, no way in this world. Now hurry up and get back home before you get hurt."

            Jun was fuming, if she had any idea what he was talking about she would have jumped on him by now. Where did he get off telling her to turn back when the whole reason she was here was to tell him off and get him home before he did something he regretted. She was on the verge of jumping and, had Osamu not held his hand out to stop her, she would have.

            "Jun it's not worth it," He nodded to the two digimon looming over them, "Let me try talk to them."

            "Oh I'm afraid nothing you say will sway us Osamu brother, you're words mean nothing now."

            Osamu winced but after a moment of consideration continued forward. 

            "Ken," He whispered so softly Jun could barely hear him, "I'm sorry little brother,"

            "Sorry, now you're sorry? I'm afraid that just doesn't cut it! Stingmon!" In one swift movement one of the digimon had swept Osamu right off his feet and taken soaring up into the sky. 

            "Osamu!" Jun yelled after them the moment before the second digimon came flying at her. She made to lung out of its way but before her feet had even left the ground its claws were secured around her waist and she, too, was being carried off through the clouds.

**

AN: Okay I know this is strange, I'll explain it in the next few chapters. Just bare with me until then. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

The day Osamu Ichijouji was hit by that speeding car the whole of Odaiba held its breath. Their local child prodigy was battling for his life in the back of an ambulance. Would he live or would he die? It was only for the love of his family he battled that night, if he died what would happen to his parents? They'd be devastated. What would happen to little Ken? Who would cut his straws and mix the soap into the water so he could blow bubbles? He didn't have a choice that day, he had to live.

            And he did. He made it through the night, he would be fine. His parents were relieved, every one was relieved. Little Ken came in to see him the next day and asked why he slept at the hospital. The boy genius lived on. And what a life it was. His parents were so proud of him, he was sent to the finest schools; his talent fine tuned like a racecar. That, at least, is the way he saw it. He was now truly a slave of society. 

            Once this stunning realization hit home he demanded he attend normal high school like a normal teenager. His parents were shocked, every one was shocked. Again the town held their breath. But this time he would not relent. They settled for a high standard normal school, this suited Osamu just fine. He would finally be a normal child. At least that was what he had hoped for.

            Unfortunately his fame and brains failed him. People followed him around like he was a messiah, others gawked at him like he was an animal in a zoo. The famous boy genius Osamu had graced their school with his presence. Even the teachers paid special attention to him, not that he needed it. He thought for sure this gift, this curse, would follow him around the rest of his life. He was just about to give up and return to the 'brain farm' as the children not so pleasantly put it. That was until he met her.

            "Hello my name's Jun Motomiya do you wanna sign my shirt?" She had caught him completely off guard, he didn't suspect anyone to be foolish enough to follow him all the way to the top of the school building. This was really the only place he could be alone, no one annoying him, no one admiring him. At least that's what he had hoped for.

            "No I don't want to sign you're stupid shirt," He replied grumpily, "And I don't want to marry you either. No I don't know what I want to do when I finish school and yes my parents are human. I hope that answers all your questions."

            "Someone actually asked you if your parents were aliens?" She asked innocently spinning her marker around her fingers

            "Yes, now please leave me alone." He replied, a small smile reaching his lips. It was a pretty silly question.

            "I'm leaving this school soon, at least I think I am, my parents still haven't decided. But just incase they do I want all the boys to sign my shirt." She handed him the marker and turned so her back was facing him

            "There's only three signatures on here," He point out as he signed his own name.

            "I only found out two days ago give me time to work," She replied with a snigger, "Not many people really want me to remember them incase I start calling them." Osamu frowned thoughtfully and handed the marker back to Jun.

            "Why don't they want you calling them?" He asked stupidly

            "I thought it would be obvious," She said, her smile slowly fading off her face, "I'll tell you a little secret, but just between you and me, not many people like me very much."  

            "Why not?" He could have kicked himself for that question but to his surprise she smiled once again

            "Because I'm a vampire," She whispered holding her hands up in front of her face like claws and scrunching up her nose. 

            Osamu laughed, but it wasn't one of those fake, empty laughs he used to feign happiness, he really laughed. It felt… good. He had been so depressed about this fame and brains situation lately not even Ken could make him laugh and Ken had always been able to make him laugh, especially when he was down in the dumps.

            Jun cocked her head to one side like a bird and squinted as if she were studying him, about to pounce. He felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze but he said nothing, just smiled and blushed.

            "You've got a cute smile," She said closing her eyes and clasping her hands together below her chin, "Not as cute and Yamato's, but still cute."

            Osamu laughed again for no good reason except it felt good. 

            "Oh how stupid of me," He said slapping his forehead, "I haven't introduced myself."

            "But I already-" Jun started, Osamu interjected before she could finish

            "My name's Osamu Ichijouji, nice to meet you." He took her hand in both of his own and began to shake it lightly. At that moment the bell sounded but Osamu was reluctant to return to the scrutinizing eyes of his peers. He wanted to stay here for just a while longer with Jun.

            "There's the bell," She said unnecessarily gently removing her hand from his, "Well Osamu-kun it's been nice meeting you, I hope we can talk again soon."

            "So do I," He whispered to her retreating back, "So do I." 

            He returned home that afternoon with the highest spirits in a while. His mother was impressed, Ken wasn't, but Osamu didn't notice. He was so absorbed in his elation at finally finding a friend that didn't care about his fame or brains. He couldn't help but sing in the bath that night.

            His high spirits continued on to the next day, it was a Saturday and he had to go to school, but he couldn't have been happier. He hoped he would see Jun. Ken grumbled to himself the whole morning and didn't hold the elevator doors on the way down. Osamu found this slightly strange but passed it off as nothing, he was in too good a mood to let Ken's morning grumpiness dampen his spirits. He whistled all the way to school.

             Jun greeted him in the halls and he was so close to hugging her he could barely restrain himself. Instead he laughed and smiled and she smiled back. 

            "You sure are happy today," She stated pulling a few books out of her locker. She wasn't in his class but he could get past that. 

            "Yeah," He said, the smile gradually fading off his face. What was he supposed to say? This girl had made him happier than he had been in ages and he couldn't think of anything to say to her. He had to thank her, that's what he had to do but wouldn't he sound stupid thanking her for no reason, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked hopefully

            "Not that I know of," She replied her smile broadening and her eyes twinkling

            "Do you want to do something; you know maybe see a movie?" he asked scratching the back of his neck nervously

            "I'd love to; I'll meet you at the train station at 11:00 okay." She smiled again and slammed her locker shut

            "Okay, I'll see you then," he smiled at her and she smiled back, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. 

            "Jun, oh my god, we heard the whole thing!" As soon as Jun turned her back on him she was bombarded by a pack of screaming girls. 

Maybe if he could just change who he was it could be a beautiful friendship. He was starting to greatly regret coming to this school at all, what would Jun think of his fame? Would she just think he was using her to stop all the other girls from falling all over him? Would she think he was only playing with her? 

            He sighed dejectedly; he needed some friends to tell him otherwise. He needed some friend's full stop, but the way these people looked at him, skirted around him, he knew none of them had it in them. He couldn't seem to make friends in his old school either, they were all too uptight. Up themselves really. The boys all glared at him when he passed, he knew they thought he didn't deserve the praise he got. They didn't know he'd give it up to any of them in a heart beat. The girls were the same; they'd whisper behind their hands and giggle. It was all very unnerving. And the teachers made you feel like you were under constant surveillance, how was anyone supposed to do any work with that kind of pressure?

            Then again, it was much different here; the girls still whispered and simpered and the boys still glared. There was one significant difference that shone like a beacon, Jun. What he wouldn't give for a friend -a group of friends- like her. She was the epitome of perfect. He wasn't quite sure at the moment but he got the distinct feeling he was developing a crush on the wild haired girl. But it was just a feeling.

Sunday rolled around with all the grace of a hippopotamus. He didn't see Jun at all after their meeting in the hall and he began to fret. Walking home he wished he had gotten her number, at least then he could confirm their plans. At home Ken shot him dirty looks and refused to speak to him at all. It would have bugged Osamu more if he hadn't already been preoccupied fussing over his 'date.' He passed it off as the beginning of puberty, it happens. 

            He barely got two hours sleep that night, but in his partial insomnia he discovered that, yes, he had formed a crush on Jun Motomiya. It wasn't as bad as he had imagined, the way those cheesy soap operas portrayed them they were things people would kill themselves over. As much as he tried Osamu just didn't understand some people. 

            Upon waking, at 6am, he set to finding her number in the phone book. Once he had located who he presumed was the correct Motomiya he sat down and waited. Ken woke up an hour later, got himself a drink of water only sparing Osamu a withering look, then retreated back into their room. Again Osamu shrugged it off and continued his waiting. 

            At eight o'clock he decided he simply couldn't wait any longer and proceeded to call her, or he would have if the phone hadn't rung at that precise moment. Slightly startled he picked it up

            "Hello?" 

            "Hiya, this is Jun Motomiya, I was wondering if I could speak with Osamu."

            Osamu stared at the receiver for a moment before answering,

            "It's me,"

            "Oh, great, I've been up for ages but I didn't know if you'd be awake or not until now. I didn't wake you up did I?" 

            "No,"

            "Okay good, anyway I was wondering if you were still up to that movie?"

            "Of course!" He burst out before he had a chance to restrain himself. He felt his cheeks grow hot, but Jun only laughed in response

            "Okay, well then can we meet at the movie theater instead?"

            "Yeah, of course." He was still blushing and he stuttered slightly before he spoke

            "Great, I'll see you there at about ten o'clock then?" 

            "Okay." He went to hang up the phone but her voice stopped him, she sounded slightly exasperated

            "Oh, and is Ken there? My brother wants to talk to him."

            "Um.. yeah, I'll just get him,"

            "Okay, thanks, I'll see you later."

            "Yeah."

            Since when had her brother known Ken? Since when did she have a brother? Shaking the thoughts out of his head he went to retrieve Ken. When he entered the room Ken sighed and turned from his computer to meet his gaze. Saying he looked annoyed would be an understatement, he looked genuinely pissed.

            "What is it Osamu?" he sighed rolling his eyes. Osamu was slightly stunned by his attitude

            "There's someone on the phone for you."

            "Who is it?" He shrugged and Ken sighed again. He stood up and brushed past him without another word. Osamu blinked owlishly at his retreating back, wondering idly when this phase would pass.

            The time from then to Ten o'clock seemed to drag out painfully. When it finally came, however, the waiting was justified beyond extent. The movie may have been boring and clichéd but Jun seemed to enjoy it and that was good enough for him. She was only slightly disappointed he didn't make a move. Truthfully, he didn't know what to do, this was the first time he had been on an actual 'date' but the thought crossed his mind more than once. 

            Afterwards they got ice cream and Jun told him all about her little brother Daisuke

            "He can be such pain, especially lately; he's going through that stage. You know which one I mean, he thinks he's the king of the world and if you try to tell him otherwise he'll throw a tantrum." Osamu nodded, he was beginning to understand Ken's mood swings a little better

            "He's friends with your brother right? Ken. As a matter of fact, I think Ken is his only friend. He used to have lots of friends; they'd always be around our house making mess and lots of noise. Now it's just him and Ken and they sit there and talk quietly. I mean, I don't exactly miss the mess and noise but the way they just sit there and talk together freaks me out. He should be making lots of noise, this is Daisuke we're talking about." 

            Osamu couldn't say he knew Daisuke, he'd never seen the boy before. But he somehow got the feeling Daisuke was the source of Ken's recent attitude, or it could just be puberty. Most likely puberty, but that still didn't rule Daisuke completely out. He would have to ask Ken when he got back.

            For the moment, however, he was willing to let it pass. There was really no room for Ken in his mind while he was with Jun.

            Since meeting Jun everything seemed to gain a certain clarity. The days were brighter and the nights weren't as dark. He could even manage to ignore his peers and teachers while they fawned and stared and whispered behind his back. There was only one outstanding burden on his otherwise perfect life. Ken

It took him a while, and after days of struggling to ignore it Osamu noticed the drastic change in Kens' attitude. He was becoming more and more… introverted. He had been such a loud and bright child, always managing to cheer Osamu up. Now it seemed he was fading into the tapestry. 

He never spoke, especially not to Osamu. He spent hours on their computer, whiling away his time on the internet. He had even given up soccer which he loved more than life itself. Osamu also noticed a radical change in his grades. It was, however, for the better. His marks were slowly going uphill, at least they couldn't complain about that. 

            Today wasn't exactly different. Ken was already home when he arrived, he never seemed to attend club or anything; he just came home and surfed the web or was at Daisuke's house. Osamu still had never seen Daisuke before; Ken obviously refrained from bringing him over. 

Ken glared at him when he entered the room then, as quickly as possible, left. Muttering how he was going to Daisuke's and didn't know when he would be back. There was definitely something wrong with his little brother and as a big brother it was his duty to pry.

            So pry he did, and what he found was not very pretty.

            Ken had made special care to lock all his personal files, even when it did require a password to get to them. He certainly didn't underestimate Osamu, but he still wasn't quite up to scratch. Osamu wasn't called a boy genius for no reason, if he wanted to get in Ken's files then nothing was going to stand in his way.

            It took at least an hour for him to hack his way in, and almost regretted it when he reached his destination. Unmistakably, the contents of the folder were designs for towers, machines, glasses, outfits and weaponry of the like Osamu had never seen before. Brutal killing machines, mind controlling devices, power enhancing clothing. What Ken wanted with these supplies was beyond him, but he was sure it wasn't sanitary. It was no surprise he had such heavy security on them. 

            A quick skim over the data and sketches Ken had made told him they were programs; quite sophisticated at that. He had to give Ken merit; the kid knew what he was doing. But, if they were just programs they weren't really much to be worried about. Osamu would have simply passed it off as game play if it hadn't been for the mention of the digital world several times in his notes. 

            Now, Osamu wasn't an expert on the digital world, but he knew enough to surmise that it was indeed a real place. Not that long ago there had been quite an uproar about the children who were selected to save the digital world and the like. As much as the government tried to cover it up they couldn't readily explain what everyone had seen in the sky that night. There was no doubt in Osamu's mind it was a real, what he couldn't comprehend was what Ken was going to do with it. 

            If he was going to utilize these programs and turn them into reality using the digital world there was definitely something to worry about. The question was; why would he do such a thing? Ken wasn't a sadistic megalomaniac, quite the opposite; he had no use for such wicked machinery. Sweet, kind, lovable Ken didn't want to go on a crazed killing spree. It must have been Daisuke's fault, why on earth would Ken want to hurt anyone? 

            Osamu's musing was cut short by a soft voice from the hall

            "Tadaima." Silently blessing Japanese custom he logged off the computer and went to greet Ken. He had a few questions for the troubled youth.

            When Osamu first beheld him he could have sworn it was the old care free Ken back. A small smile played across his lips and his eyes were just as liquid and open as they had been before this whole situation began. Once they met his, however, a veil of barely suppressed anger and cold calculating scrutiny replaced it. Osamu blinked owlishly at how easily the transaction had taken place. So it was he Ken hated? But why?

            "Hey Kenny Boy," He said at length, unable to hold Ken's eyes any longer

            "Don't call me that," Ken snapped, surprising Osamu further. Whatever he had wanted to say before flew out his head at that exclamation. This situation was getting out of hand, what had he ever done to Ken?

            "Ken, what's the matter?" Osamu asked, slightly dazed

            "Oh, like you don't know brother." He replied vehemently, slamming the bag he had been carrying down on the bench top

            "Kenny…" 

            "I thought I told you not to call me that." Ken began to storm in the direction of their room but Osamu wasn't going to let him get away that easily

            "Ken I'm sorry for whatever I've done." He tried desperately. 

Ken stopped and his shoulders stiffened noticeably. Slowly, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, he turned. There was fire in his eyes and his jaw was clenched dangerously. When he spoke, every word was accented with spite and each word hit Osamu like a dart in the chest.

"How convenient that you should apologize now brother, did Jun tell you to do it or did you suddenly become overwhelmed by guilt? And trust me; what ever you've done can't be repaired by simple apologies." He disappeared into the hall and moments later the door to their room could be heard slamming. The walls vibrated and somewhere a picture fell of its hook, but Osamu was motionless. Staring at the spot Ken had just left, his mind drew a blank. 

**

AN: ^_^ Look, chapter two! I was making my webpage yesterday (www.kawaiikitty.150m.com) and I read over the prologue to this fic and suddenly became inspired to continue it! I have quite a few ideas for this (including Kensuke for all those fans out there) and hopefully with enough patience and vigilance I can get it finished… one day… Anyway be expecting the next chapter in the far off future or whenever I decide to finish it. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jun watched with careful analytic eyes as Daisuke and Ken poured over a piece of paper. She caught fragments of their conversation but it wasn't enough to determine exactly what they were talking about. Ken talked softly to Daisuke, and Daisuke was close enough to make it look like he was about to kiss the other. Or maybe that was just her strange imagination.

            They were completely and utterly absorbed in their conversation; the perfect time to strike. Grasping the water pistol in one hand she slowly crept closer to the door, so unsuspecting, so innocent. She grinned to herself relishing the moment, the time was ripe. In one swift movement she leapt from her position in front of Daisuke's slightly ajar door into his room screaming at the top of her lungs.

            Daisuke, who had already been teetering on the edge of his chair, jerked forward causing his and Ken's heads to collide and them both to fall tumbling to the ground. Jun took this opportunity to start firing. 

            "Gah! Jun, what the hell are you doing?" Daisuke yelled, untangling himself from Ken, she just smiled and continued squirting them

            "And what the hell is this?" He rubbed his finger across his cheek where a large portion of the goop had landed

            "Why, I thought you'd never ask!" She cried happily, "But I think you know better than me what it is Dai." 

            His brought his finger up to his nose and took a big whiff of the goo, his face instantly scrunched up distastefully

            "Is this Hair Gel?" Jun smiled and nodded, squirting him once again in the face. Daisuke replied with a growl as he jumped up from his position on Ken and lunged at her. She easily darted out of the way and squirted him again

            "You are so going to pay for this Jun!" He raged, chasing her out of his room and into the hall. 

            She stopped in the living room and turned around, obviously not gauging just how pissed Daisuke was or how fast he could run. She was instantly tackled onto the couch and Daisuke started tickling her furiously. She squealed in protest, squirming as best she could between fits of laughter to get out from under him. 

            She may have been striving to breathe in-between uncontrollable laughter but it was worth it. Seeing the look on both of their faces as she burst into the room was simply priceless. How she wished she had had a camera. 

            She probably would have undergone a lot more torture, in a variety of forms, had they not been interrupted by a slight clear of Ken's throat. 

            "Daisuke?" Daisuke stopped and turned to face his friend. His face was still red and covered with hair gel but once he met Ken's eyes his whole demeanor turned serious. He spared Jun a glare before climbing off her and returning to Ken's side. In a tone so unlike Daisuke he began to speak to his blue haired comrade

            "We should probably go to your place, I don't know what else she's going to do and we can't afford too many distractions." Ken nodded once, turning his eyes toward Jun. His eyes scared her somewhat; they were as cold and calculating as if he had never laughed in his life. Osamu had told her about Ken, not much, but enough for her to know he hadn't always been like this. 

            Something iffy was going on here and she was certain it could only end in pain. 

            "Jun, tell mum and dad I'm going over to Ken's tonight and I'll be back tomorrow." Jun nodded solemnly at her brothers alien tone, something _very iffy was up here. Daisuke had changed lately, but this was drastic, "And don't think I wont get you back for that." He finished, a small remnant of his usual smile touching his lips. _

            He disappeared into his room leaving her alone with Ken. He made her uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Striving not to meet his gaze she stood up and left the room. Once she was in the safety of the kitchen she let a small shiver course through her body. 

There was something unnatural about that Ken, and today it was so blatantly obvious. It was true when Daisuke had first brought him over he had made her a tad antsy but as they days went by and Daisuke became more like him, she started to get genuinely freaked. If he hadn't been Osamu's little brother she would have ruled his humanity completely out. 

A moment later Daisuke called to her that he was leaving and the door slammed shut. She nodded in reply to his departure but didn't move from her place in the kitchen. The house eventually fell silent and she idly noticed her feet were becoming increasingly cold. For no apparent reason she began to feel scared, of what she didn't know, but the silence of the house unnerved her. She needed to talk to someone, needed to talk to Osamu. About Ken. 

She made her way over to the phone but just as she was about to pick it up it began to ring. She let a small scream escape her lips as she jumped away from it. For a long few moments and several rings she just stared in shock at the inanimate object, her heart laboring in her chest. With shaking hands she eventually reached out and took hold of it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Miyako, is Daisuke there?" It took a while for Jun to gather her thoughts together enough for the question to register

"No,"

"No? Where the hell is he?" Miyako sounded both frustrated and worried at the same time. This only increased Jun's sense of foreboding.

"He went to stay at Ken's house for the night, he should be back tomorrow."

"What? Oh no, this is bad." Jun cringed at the statement, it was? "Do you have a number I can reach him at?"

"Yes." They both fell silent as Jun flipped through the phone book, "0559 87 4579, but he only just left so you might want to leave it for a while." 

"Okay, thank you so much, bye." Miyako hung up the phone 

There was certainly no doubt about it in her mind, she was now officially freaked. For a long while after she had hung up the phone she stared at the number labeled Osamu. Should she call him? But what if Miyako couldn't get through? If there was something up and Miyako knew, it would probably be best if she talked to Daisuke about it. Jun didn't want to be holding up the phone if something so obviously important was happening. 

            Shutting the phone book carefully she removed herself from beside the phone and settled down, instead, on the couch and eventually fell asleep. 

            When she awoke the next morning she was still on the couch, only she had a blanket over her. Her mother was clattering away in the kitchen and her father had turned the television on at some point. As soon as she moved her neck flared with pain and she noticed her arm had gone dead. 

            Her father greeted her with a smile, she forced one back. With a groan she stood up and stumbled out to the kitchen. She must have slept at least twelve hours last night and she hadn't eaten anything either. While rummaging thorough the fridge her mother addressed her

            "Jun, where did Daisuke go last night?" She only sounded slightly worried, "He didn't leave a note." 

            A slight shiver ran down her spine at the memory of where Daisuke had gone. Then another at the thought of what Miyako had been so distraught over. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she answered.

            "He went to Ken's house, I was supposed to tell you but I fell asleep." 

            "Oh, that's okay then." She continued preparing food. 

            After drinking almost half the milk out of the carton she retreated to her room. Her neck still hurt and her arm felt weird but that was nothing compared to that ever irritating feeling of doom. She needed to talk to Osamu; he probably knew more about this situation than she did. He sounded like he was a lot closer to Ken than she was to Daisuke. Or if he didn't, he could at least give her some comfort.

            Jun grinned at the thought and proceeded to change into her uniform.

            School was boring. In fact, boring was a very gracious understatement; it was beyond boring. Her friends were getting more irritating by the day (today being 'bombard Jun with questions about her date' day.) The classes… Jun didn't even want to go into detail about the classes. There was only one conclusion that could be drawn from them: Every teacher was given a special class on how to bore students into a stupor. And fawning over Yamato had simply lost its luster, which he was probably very happy about. If it weren't for the fact that Osamu now went to her school she would have simply up and left.

            But he did go to her school, and that couldn't have been a better reason to go and wile away her life at that horrid place. He wasn't in any of her classes, which she sorely regretted, but she could get past that. It was the fact that she couldn't find him at lunch that annoyed her. She _needed to talk to him, but every place she searched was void of Osamu. In fact, she hadn't seen him at school at all that day_

            The plot thickens.

            She couldn't concentrate in class the whole day, which wasn't really that different from any other day; but today she was so frustrated at the lack of Osamu she could barely keep still in her seat. If she didn't find out what was going on soon she would either explode or feint because she knew something unnatural was going down and she _knew it had something to do with Daisuke.  _

            When the bell rang that afternoon to release them from class she almost knocked her desk over in the rush to get out of the classroom. Several times her friends tried to stop her but each time she just knocked them out of the way, hastily making up excuses as to why she couldn't stay. 

            The last time she knocked someone out of the way she instantly stopped and turned on her heel.

            "Jun what's the hurry?" Osamu asked, laughter filling his great blue eyes 

            "Osamu!" She squealed in reply, barely refraining herself from hugging him, "Oh my god I've been looking for you everywhere." 

            "You have?" The laughter moved from his eyes to his mouth as a smile spread across his lips

            "Yes, I need to ask you something." She took him by the arm and began dragging him to the one place she knew would be deserted at this time of day. 

            "Jun where are you taking me?" He asked, wrenching his arm out of her grip

            Jun didn't answer, only continued to lead him towards the roof of the school. Once they were up there she turned to him. His eyes had lost their laughter and were now as serious as she was. 

            "Osamu," She started, breathing deeply, "There's something weird going on between our brothers; I know it because ever since he started hanging around Ken he's been acting different. Last night I got a call from one of his friends and when I told her he was staying at your house she sounded really worried. Do you know what's going on?" 

            Osamu didn't answer but his face gradually became paler and paler until he looked almost ill. At his side his hands were shaking slightly. It took a while for his eyes to come back in to focus and for him to answer

            "I- I don't know everything, but I think I have an idea." He glanced around the roof of the school building in a paranoid fashion before continuing to tell Jun of his finding in Ken's files yesterday afternoon.

            "I don't know what he wants to do with them, but it can't be good. And I know for a fact that Daisuke has something to do with it." 

            Jun covered her mouth with her hands. So they were planning world domination? That sounded exactly like something Daisuke would think of, but never carry out. Now that he had the means, was he really going to do it? He may have an active imagination but he wasn't sadistic. But if, for instance, someone pushed him to do it; there was no doubt in Jun's mind he had the potential. 

            So her brother was a sadistic megalomaniac, what else?

            "You can't possibly tell me they're actually considering pulling something like that off. They're just children. Why on earth would they want to do something like that?"

            Osamu only shook his head in reply. The both stood in silence for a long while when suddenly Osamu clutched his hands over his mouth.

            "Oh my god." He muttered from behind his hands. An icy cold hand like dread grabbed hold of Jun's heart, this couldn't be good.

"Oh my god, that device. That's what it's for."

"What device, what's it for?" She asked, trying desperately to suppress the foreboding building up in her stomach. 

"A few years ago a device came out of our computer; that must be the link to the digital world." Their eyes met for a moment and in silence they reached an agreement. Together they left the roof and made their way through the nearly empty halls to the Ichijouji residence.

"Do you think they could have…?" Jun asked once they had reached the front door of the apartment. Osamu glanced at her, hope shining in his eyes. 

He, like her, knew that the possibility of them being in there once the door was open was slim to none. But he, like her, hoped they were wrong. So, hand shaking, Osamu proceeded to open the door. Jun's heart was beating a mile a minuet in her chest and she could feel her hands slicked with sweat. For a moment she got an image of blood splattered all over the walls of the apartment and a great dirty digimon sitting there waiting for them. 

She was quickly gaining a very morbid imagination; it scared the life out of her.

Vigorously shaking the thoughts out of her head she concentrated on Osamu's shaking hand. Desperately, she tried to convince herself nothing had happened to them. 

His parents surely would have noticed. That is, if they were even there. Even so, there really wasn't any reason to get jumpy. If Ken and Daisuke weren't home than everything was okay; there would be no digimon waiting for them to walk into its jaws. If they were home then, again, there was nothing to worry about, they surely wouldn't allow some hunger ravaged beast to eat their siblings would they? Of course not, this was Daisuke.

These thoughts were getting to her. Not only did she not trust Daisuke to keep his evil monster away from her, she was worried that the monster would eat him. Biting furiously down on her bottom lip she grabbed Osamu's hand and turned the door for him. She couldn't stand the suspense; it was eating at her nerves like acid. 

Osamu turned to her, his jaw set and his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. She didn't know weather this was because he was mad or simply because he didn't want to let her see how they shook. Either way she could see past his determination to the fear that shone so obviously in his eyes. He was just as worried for his little brother as she was.

"Let's go," He said as if they were walking into certain doom. She nodded and followed him in. 

The house was submerged in a silence that covered everything like a disease. His parents weren't home and neither were Daisuke and Ken

"Tadaima," Osamu's voice sounded small and wan against the mass of silence. There was no answer. 

Osamu met her eyes. He was chewing nervously on his bottom lip and his hands were still shaking slightly. Breathing deeply, Jun reached out and took his hand in her own. He blushed, despite his obvious worry, but the shaking of his hands slowly dissipated. With a small nod of his head he continued to lead her toward the room he shared with Ken.

The door was wide open, the room bare and the computer on. There was a message on this screen, but the writing was too small to be seen from where they stood. Somehow, Jun got the feeling she already knew what it said.

Osamu released her hand and was instantly beside the computer. When he read the note his voice shook noticeably.

"If you get this message we've probably already gone. Search is futile you will not find us here. Ken and Daisuke." 

            Osamu's voice trailed off into the silence of the house and for a moment Jun's mind was blank. Did this mean they had left for the digital world? Run away? From what? Her thoughts came now at an amazing speed. 

            That idiot, that selfish, pig headed idiot. Who did he think he was playing? Running away to some god forsaken digital world where anything could happen to him; and with no reason. He had a loving family, friends; it wasn't as if their father beat them and their mother was alcoholic. Did he think this was just some stupid game? Did he think their parents weren't going to call the police and order a search? Did he think of anyone but himself? 

            Knowing Daisuke, probably not. 

            "Where do you suppose they went?" Jun asked at length, already knowing full well the answer. 

            "Oh I don't suppose they've gone anywhere," Osamu replied after reading and re-reading the text on the screen, "I know for a _fact they've gone to the digital world." _

            Just as she had expected, but there was still doubt in her mind. There were only a few children who could get into the digital world. Daisuke of all people certainly wasn't special enough to go there, why would they want a brain dead child like him? Then again, there was always Ken. Osamu had mentioned a device that had come out of their computer; it was a definite possibility Ken had used that device to get them into the digital world. 

            The question was: How on earth were they going to get them out?

            As if in answer to her mental question Osamu turned from the computer and said:

            "If you're willing it is possible, in theory, to get to the digital world. I've been, well I guess you could call it researching it ever since that incident a few years ago." He paused and waited for an answer she wasn't ready to give before continuing, "Of course, I don't know half as much as one of the children who actually went there. Do you know any of them?"

            The question surprised and intrigued Jun. He was asking her to go to the digital world with him. Was she willing? For Osamu, probably. 

            "I know Yamato did, and his little brother," She answered at length, "And Taichi and Sora, but I don't know anyone else." 

            "Perhaps you could ask one of them?" He asked, his eyes slightly pleading

            "I suppose I could call Taichi, I don't think Yamato would appreciate my calling, even if it was to save our brothers." She smiled wanly and he forced one in return. "I don't suppose I could use your phone?"

            "Go for it." This time his smile was real and she couldn't suppress one in return. As soon as she began heading towards the door he sat down in front of the computer and began typing furiously on the keyboard. 

            As much as she tried to quell the thought, she got the feeling traveling to the digital world was inevitable. Though it was true, if Osamu had asked her she wouldn't have hesitated going, but the likelihood of him asking was very slim. She knew he would go; he would do anything for Ken. Her on the other hand… 

The things she did for Daisuke, traveling into another dimension to save his sorry behind from trouble. Did she ever get thanked? Not likely. But she couldn't help wondering to herself weather she was going for Daisuke or Osamu. 

            Smiling guiltily she picked up the phone and began dialing the number for the Yagami's house

            "Hello this is Jun Motomiya, I was wondering if I could speak with Taichi." 

            "Jun? Yeah it's me."

            "Oh, hi Taichi,"

            "Hello,"

            "This is probably going to sound really strange but… what do you know about the digital world?"

            "… Why do you want to know?"

            "It's a long story."

            "I have a long time,"

            "Look Yagami, let's just leave it at this; if you don't tell me people will get hurt. Okay."

            "What are you playing at Jun?"

            "Fine, my idiot brother is there with Ken and I need to know how to get them back."

            "Daisuke?"

            "Not my other idiot brother; of course it's Daisuke."

            "How did he get there?"

            "How the hell should I know, that's why I'm asking you."

            "… Look, I'll give you Koushiro's number; he knows a lot more about this kind of thing than I do."

            "Right, now we're getting somewhere."

            She remembered now why she disliked Taichi so much, he reminded her too much of Daisuke. She hastily jotted down Koushiro's number and hung up before Taichi could ask any questions. For a moment she just stared at the receiver, forming questions in her head. 

When she dialed his number a woman answered the phone

            "Hello, this is Jun Motomiya, I was wondering if I could speak with Koushiro."

            "Yes, hold on I'll just get him," She heard the woman call out and a moment later Koushiro was on the phone,

            "Koushiro speaking,"

"Hi, this is Jun Motomiya; I need you to tell me a few things about the digital world. Namely, how to get there."

"Woah, slow down. You want to know about the digital world? Who did you say this was again?"

"Jun Motomiya, Taichi told me to call you."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes, he did."

"And what did you want to know about the digital world?"

"How to get there," He fell silent, "Well, what do you know?"

"I know you can't get there without a digivice."

"A what?"

"A digivice. They're given to the chosen children, or digidestined, and can be utilized to open a portal to the digital world. But the portal hasn't been activated in years; the only time it is reactivated is when the digital world is in dire need of the digidestined."

"…I think you should talk to Osamu about this, you lost me at the start."

Holding her hand over the phone she took it into Osamu's room. When she entered he spun around on his seat and instantly asked

"What did you find?"

"I have a Koushiro on the phone, I have no idea what he's talking about but I think you might."

Osamu blinked dumbly up at her as she handed him the phone. She had to gesture with her hands for him to talk before he tentatively answered the phone. He obviously wasn't as well acquainted with it as she was. However, after a few hesitant moments he was absorbed in a conversation Jun could neither follow nor even begin to understand. Moments later, she tuned out.

When Osamu turned to her after hanging up the phone she was slightly startled as to what he said

"Jun, we're going to the digital world." 

And she didn't hesitate.

**

AN: wow, lookey here it didn't take me all that long to finish it after all ^_^ Oh but the story isn't finished, finished; just this chapter. I have no idea where this is going or how long it's going to be, all I know is it's helluva lot of fun to write. Stay tuned for more, I can't make any promises that it'll be as quick as this one because I'm back at school but I'll get it done one day.   


End file.
